User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 3
__TOC__ 'untitled' It is not letting me upload a photo or start a blog. If you can help me that would be great!! Thanks, and I know that I am being a real bother. Sorry lol. --[[User:Danny22|'Danny22']] Talk 23:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: I am unsure. I think that the policies are meant to be read, and that the user should have known better. However, I want to give him a second chance, as wrong as it may seem. I suggest that we remove all mention of his age from blog posts and pages. Feel free to unblock him. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) How do you change the message when someone leaves a message on your talkpage? 18:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The "You have a postcard". 18:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Join my wiki w:c:ninjago-fanon: 18:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) i cant edit where are insert image opcions? and the others? the feature button doesnt's appear imy pages , i don't know why :( the narrow doesn't appears! what's happening? :(, i only can edit in complex mode, plese help me is an error? ready the image of my problem is in new images gallery i'm spanish but i have a perfect english language don't worry my problem is fixed! the feater buttoms appear again! :D Vandalism a unregistered usuary makes vandalism please block him!! Rollbacks Hello Penguin-Pal, We're having two users that have requested for Rollback rights. They're: #Star kirby12 #Shay Dow I hope you'll give me your opinion about them. Although, I think that Star kirby12 is ok, but Shay Dow is not ready for it still. Please reply back as soon as possible about promoting them or no. Sdgsgfs 11:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hi -- 12:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello, I have decided to decline both requests until they are ready for it. Sdgsgfs 14:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ... So, P-P, are you happy being the #3 one on the achievements page? SulthanA (Talk) Thanks. Thank you for the reassuring on my talk page. I feel safer now. :) -SpongeFan20 Hey :( Hey P-p, why did you close my 'Violet Puffle' page? :( SulthanA (Talk) Revoking 'crat rights Dear Penguin-Pal, thanks for your message. Unfortunately, I'm not the right person to contact about this. Engineering does not handle community-related requests like this. Please use to submit your request to our Community Support team. Happy editing! TOR 18:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for unblocking me!, I'm really glad -- '''CHOWDER'2000The Puffle Dude! 20:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Penguin-Pal, I think coping from the new wiki is against the rules, I think as I heard from Shrimppin. For Seahorseruler you're right, but I think you should make a discussion between all admins as soon as possible before Januray ends to discuss every single problem here. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Hi! Hello Penguin-Pal, I will be updating the community corner now. But please remember to update it if I forgotten every thurday to keep all users in touch of what's happening in the wiki. So, starting 17 Januray I might not be active as usual, where I will be on but less active than usual until 25 Januray. Sdgsgfs 16:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Penguin-pal I want to ask you why I can not upload my own pictures to the wiki? I took them of my Penguin but will not upload to the wiki? do I need permission? Name Hi Penguin-pal i was wondering how users get there name to become different then -Roger6881, Can you help? also you're an admin and you're name isnt green? Why is that? do you have to be a burecat for Green Name? Don't block Don't block me plz :(, Look, I'll stop i swear -- '''CHOWDER2000The Puffle Dude! 20:30, January 13, 2012 (UTC) an unregistered usuary is making vandalism please Block him!! foreverr More pictures sorry for keep bugging you, but how did you get the loose yellow sneaks? if i load the swf of it, it only shows part of the picture. Icey98 17:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG? Hi, You done alot of editing today, Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000The Puffle Dude! 19:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Time What time do you stay up for editing the wiki? -- CHOWDER2000The Puffle Dude! 14:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come meet me on chat, please. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 15:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) this usuary is erasing all 70.53.86.68 BLOCK HIM FORVER!! Hello friend can you protect pages Underwater Expedition Rockhopper's Quest and Puffle Party 2012 for only Registered users? always suffer vandalise atacks Thanks and Friendly Typo Hey buddy i have 2 thing to say: * Thanks a bunch when i saw it i thought "Oh My Sensei". * In your friendly users it say "Do you think you're a friendly users?" it should be "Do you think you're a friendly user?" Thanks and correct this Yo Yo Yo! Its been Shay Dow! 19:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) How? How do you add pictures in better quality??? -- CHOWDER2000The Puffle Dude! 20:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 14:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) HI Hello, Sorry for not be active, I having my final exams so I will not be active until 26 Janurary 2012, so please take care of this wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) HI Hello, Sorry for not be active, I having my final exams so I will not be active until 26 Janurary 2012, so please take care of this wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stop SOPA and PIPA Hi, Stop SOPA and PIPA Please click here -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:25, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki relations I'd just like to inform you that the new wiki community (especially the senior users/admins) would not like to negotiate on a relations treaty between the two wikis. I'm open for talks but there is not much I can do. Sorry. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 02:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! --Dps04 16:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Adjustments I shall end the vote and make several changes to the rules, because many are saying no because the time period is too short. Also, many don't understand the "power vacuum" concept. What I mean is people don't seem to understand (this frustrates me) why someone is demoted due to inactivity. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) hi thanks for the award you sent me. i like it. how do i be a rollback? thanks- --PengyFan 12:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Anoymous Hi A anonymous user keeps on spamming blogposts by adding the delete tag. Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 19:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) WRONG EDIT! penguin-pal PLEASE understand! do you call this GARYS GLASSES?!?!?!? please understand me. BTW i removed the picture and the id is WRONG! http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Garys_Glasses ITS 115.its not my fault....... ITS YOURS! the real id is published by club penguin wiki .info even if you try in a cpps:ITS GARYS REAL GLASSES ID:115 Dont you EVER EVER do that again! bye [[kevin81levin|'KEVIN WUZ HERE']] KEVIN IS HERE Hi -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 13:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I just archived 2,000 edits today :D -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 14:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) From YoungprincePF *Hey dude! Can you keep my image of the Tuft in that page? It is the new look, and it must be shown so, many penguins will know it is the new look! -YoungprincePF ): Penguin-Pal, Your not leaving the wiki forever -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Penguin-Pal! I got your postcard prank pop up, I added it to my user page :) -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Promote Hi, Did you say thay you'll promote me rollback rights? when you give me that award? -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The Tuft It does got a new look! Look in the big wigs picture and look at mine. Tell me the different looks! Hey Sorry I didn't get back 2 u earlier. Couldn't find my computer... As for Chowder, I agree that he should be promoted. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Penguin-Pal, I just wanted to tell you that I will be active as before so any problem please tell me. Sdgsgfs 14:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making me a rollback, If i see vandalism, I'll revert it!!! -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I noticed that CHOWDER2000 has been promoted to rollback without noticing. But, you this is a good idea! He does really deserve this position. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:39, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, What is the difference between revert and undo? -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 20:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I have only one question. Is Bambadee meetable? Sdgsgfs 13:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Results now! Hello Penguin-Pal, I will announce the results of the Penguin of Month and Featured Article! So, this month ended really fast. Thanks, Sdgsgfs 18:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Penguin-Pal, I justed wanted to ask did you track Rookie and found him! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 06:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) hey penguin pal!!!! i was in the chat. remember? leave messeges on my wall too! bye! Interesting thing as you told? Hello Penguin-Pal, You told that you had an interesting thing to tell me on chat.. So, what is this interesting thing can you tell me about it. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Penguin-Pal, It would really be great if there is some changes in our Background, if he have a cool one then he can add it. But after Party he should return this background. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello, You can add it, but make it well organized to look great! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Template Hello Penguin-Pal, I will make an similiar Template, to the one you have in your talk page. I hope you are okay with it. Sdgsgfs 13:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Penguin-Pal, Can you add a section in the gallery for both Underwater Expedition and Fashion Show, for the membership feature of both and add pictures where this event is mentioned. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 15:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi What I meant us where the membership page with the events mentioned in them. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 15:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Penguin-Pal, I'm having a problem entering the chat, which this problem is now for one month. I can't see anyone on chat and I can't write anything. If i see you chatting, I can't write or my message will be late. So, please help me. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Penguin-Pal, Can you join chat to discuss some important things? Sdgsgfs 18:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hello Penguin-Pal, Join chat please? Sdgsgfs 16:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Penguin-Pal, nice to see im a friendly user according to you :) can you put me on your friendly user list? please? I'll be more active with respect and being classed a nice --Roger6881 21:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) 94.197.189.248 Can you please block 94.197.189.248, He/She is been spamming on people's Blog posts. Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 21:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Penguin-Pal, To tell you about it, the Tuft had not changed actually, it doesn't have a new look. I just went and saw it. And for the Fashion Show, the party didn't start and the Underwater Expedition is still on. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 07:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hello Penguin-Pal, I have been thinking so much about making a blog for our wiki, a site where we make many post of club penguin cheats there. Do you think it is a good idea. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 08:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Wall of Fame! Hello Penguin-Pal, I just wanted to tell that the votes for the Wall of Fame will be cancelled now, because all users are not voting in the time being! So, the votes will take place again in March/April 2012. I hope you will understand what I mean. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 11:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re; Hello Penguin-Pal, I think Dps04 is ready for it only! We can discuss more in chat if you are here now! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall! Hi, Please vote that we should have a message wall or not?, Please Click here -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 22:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) New feature will be perfect for this wikia *Hey! I seen a new feature, it is called The Message Wall! *Please, turn it on in Wikia Lab! IT WOULD BE PERFECT! :) ~ Youngprince Message Wall Hello Penguin-Pal, Did you see the new Message Wall that wikia posted about it today. What do you think about it? Shall I make a community vote in the vote page. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 04:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Just a note Hi Penugin-Pal, I found a website which contains a list of almost all items ever released in Club Penguin. It even includes their full .swf images, id number, cost and other useful information. I think it might be quite useful for this wiki. What do you think? Also, it is time to change the backgrounf of this wiki either back to normal or to the Fashion Show background. Thanks. Dps04 talk Hello, Can u join chat please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 18:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Mistake on user page I think there's a mistake on your user page. It says I'm a Chat Moderator, That i am not on? Here's the image of the mistake: See? Text me back :). Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 23:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi I changed my mind, I'm not protesting about the message wall, it's kind of good to me. But I like the both ones. I want to ask a question- can we send warnings in the message walls? Please answer! Thanks- P.S- I cant view my achievements. Please help me. Thanks --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 02:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) CPWIP Hi Penguin-pal, Just wanna tell you that I have created pages for all the red links in the Ninja Items page. I have even created a special template for ninja items, so one of the missions in Club Penguin Wiki:Projects is accomplished. Please change it from not done to done. Thanks! -- Dps04talk 09:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I will also send the same message to Sdgsgfs. Also this page is terribly out of date! Another thing Hi Penguin-Pal, Guess what? I have created another template! What do you think? Also, I have trouble finding the items of the Penguin Band. Can you help me? Thanks. -- Dps04talk 06:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Penguin-Pal. There is no word called 'outfeet'. It is spelled 'outfit' not outfeet. I am changing it back to the original spellings. Thanks. [[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 08:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Can u join chat please? Sdgsgfs 16:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Help Hi. I checked the game files containing the list of item names, but there is nothing for ID #779. Since there's no name, I just placed a conjecture template on the article. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 18:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Penguin-Pal: Congratulations! You have been selected to the Wiki Council! The Wiki Council is similar to the Admin Council. The difference is, non-admins may participate in the Wiki Council. The full council roster can be seen on the above link. Stay tuned for more info on the time of the next meeting! Awesome335--Council Co-Leader Yes or no? Hello, is it yes or no? Hi Hi Penguin-Pal, Can i ask you somethin'?, Um... Why did Penguinstorm300 quit the wiki?? -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 20:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Bait items I have a great idea. Instead of creating a new page for bait items we could do this bait items:item name. This can save space. :) Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 20:53, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm suggesting a CPW Awards Hey there Penguin-Pal, having a good day? If yes that'll be good. Oh and I'm suggesting a Club Penguin Wiki Awards as I think those who have done helping the wiki in the year should deserve some awards. The awards will start somewhere at Spring this year as we need a lot of preparation for the awards as this will be the first one. Oh and I might not sure if wikiers on this wiki accept it so we might need to put this on the vote page. Oh and for more information go here: User blog:Welcome00/Suggesting a Club Penguin Wiki Awards I will send the same message to Sdgsgfs and Awesome335. --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 10:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can you please add me to your friends list? Also, please join the chat as soon as you can. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, i did not mean to use another penguin's image and be penguin of the month. I just copied the template for the penguin discription because i did not know how to do it, i am going to change it now. Hi! Hi, Can u join chat if ur free please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) FYI Please message me when you get on. I need to chat with you. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:25, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Merging pages Hey there Penguin-Pal! I just wondering if well you can merge Ice Cave and Cave (Mountain Expedition) because technically the page is about the same room only different party. So I would suggest you to merge it. I will send the same message to Awesome335 and Sdgsgfs. --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 10:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC)